Fate: Stay In the Fight
by Evowizard25
Summary: Ten years have passed since the last war. The survivors have started to move on from the harsh conflict, ready to begin their more peaceful lives. Yet fate isn't done with them yet. For they are going to be dragged into one more conflict. A conflict much bigger and deadlier then the last. Will they be able to survive? (A sequel to Fate: Zero Submission.)
1. Chapter 1

Hatred was not something a mortal could truly understand. Not on the same level he did. He lived in hate. Dwelled in it. He was hate incarnate. What hate a human could feel was but a drop in the bucket. A meaningless exercise for creatures that were so gifted in creation and destruction. Oh how he hated them.

Yet now he had been given an opportunity to pay back their hatred. Hatred turned against him. Turned against each other and the earth. Everything would burn and they would finally begin to understand what true hatred looks like. Perhaps they would learn. He didn't care one way or another if they did. As long as they paid for what they had done.

He did not care for the meddling of the gods. They could barely interact with this world and that was only to get to the grail. Otherwise, they were a non-issue. He should honestly thank them though. Because of them, he had the energy of eight servants dwelling within him. This allowed him to create another war sooner rather than later. He didn't want to wait to be born. Not anymore. The war would begin soon.

Firstly, he wanted to make the family of that man who rejected him pay. His curse should have done its job but he ended up dying anyways. It wasn't enough. It never was, but he had to put those feelings aside. He would remind himself every time he had those thoughts that they would die with everyone else. They were not special. They were all terrible. The world would be better without them in it.

So he planned and then smiled. The gods had jumped started this war, giving the grail access to servants from other realms. Not only that, the energy output was immense now. The city itself was probably oozing with prana because of the last war. Enough so more then last time's amount could be summoned. Good. The more servants he could bring about, the stronger he would become. Yes, this would do just fine.

Angra Mainyu would have his day. Soon enough, the world would burn in his hatred. Firstly, they would be given a taste of it with this war. Who cares if the world finds out about magic. Not like they'll live long enough to remember. Well at least he hoped that the winning master would survive long enough to free him. Regardless, he had everything in motion. Now he just had to wait.

The masters on the other hand, had to do the hard part: Stay Alive.

Easier said then done.

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next story in this particular timeline. Now this is just a small prologue chapter. Don't worry, the rest of them will be the usual sizes I make for my fics and the previous one. Although with a much larger cast, I might try and make the chapters a bit longer to include more of them. Either way, I wanted to give you all a small taste. It might be a while before I post more of this since I'm getting things in order with other fics and work but I wanted to get something out and let you all know I haven't given up on this idea. I hope you all enjoy what's to come and I can't wait to hear from you again. Until next time, take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

Within the clocktower, there sat a man. A single man who sat alone in his room. His long hair fell down across his body as he stooped over, his hands cupping his face. He gave a tired sigh as he stayed there in his mind. Thinking over everything that was happening.

He was none other than Lord El-Melloi II, a teacher here in the Clocktower Academy. An important member of the El-Melloi family. An aspiring mage that had actually brought forth new types of magic to the scene. He had to thank Rider for that. His knowledge of magic had saved him on a few adventures. Unlike other magi, he was kind enough to share some of his secrets. Not all of them, of course. He didn't trust them not to abuse them, but a few to some honored students wouldn't hurt. Usually just the basics.

Another thing that set him apart from most magi was that he was a former master in a Holy Grail War. Something that usually only happened once every sixty years. Yet it was happening fifty years sooner than expected. It made him want to sigh. He didn't know what to think of it, whether it was a sigh of relief or anguish.

The previous war had been a disaster. Of course, back then he was but a rookie by the name of Waver Velvet. He couldn't do much in the way of changing that, yet that always plagued his mind. Could he have done something to stop it? To save Archer and get the grail? He couldn't be sure, and he honestly doubted he could. He was too weak.

He would make sure it wouldn't be a repeat of last time. No. He would succeed and get his wish. He would see her again. Hold her again and tell her that everything would be alright. That he could keep her safe. To do that, he needed to be stronger. Thankfully, Joseph kept in contact with him to make sure he didn't go off the deep end. He appreciated his old friend. He was kind of sad he wouldn't join him on this venture, but it was to be expected. Not everyone would want to join a Holy Grail War twice, especially if they now had a family to take care of.

He knew he'd have to summon his servant soon. In fact, he was planning on doing it today. It would be a while before the Holy Grail War started, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. So he just needed to wait till the other masters came.

The door opened up at that moment. In popped a silver haired girl in a hoodie, "Umm, master? Are you ready for us at the moment?"

El-Melloi gave her a slight nod of the head, "You can come in, Gray."

If El-Melloi was going to be honest, Gray was someone he was glad to have met. She was integral to his survival on a number of adventures and kept him sane. She was his anker, even if he didn't really say it. He came to really appreciate her after saving her all those years ago.

He just couldn't look her in the eyes. At least not for long. It just… brought back too many bad memories.

The door was pushed open and Gray walked in. Behind her was a bombastic blonde woman. Her hair was made in a type of spiral type of hair style and she wore a gorgeous blue dress. A lesser man would of course notice her extremely curvy proportions.

"I have arrived," the woman smiled as she struck a pose, "Be in awe as I, Luvia Edefelt, grace you with my presence."

"I feel graced beyond measure," El-Melloi's voice was kept even. It wouldn't do for him to go mouthing off to such an esteemed family. Even if they were full of themselves, they at least had some sense of right and wrong. Unlike a lot of magus families. On top of that, she was a model student. Attentive, eager to learn, and was respectful of her elders. During school hours, she was quite enjoyable. It was just between classes and such that he saw a bit more to her that could irk him. Then again, a lot of things irked him these days.

"As you should be," Luvia chuckled and then waved a hand, "But let's cut to the chase, Lord. As you are my elder and a master of the previous war, I think you should lead on. I am not stupid enough to charge blindly ahead without a little aid in this matter."

El-Melloi nodded and gestured to the three sigils before him, "Everything's been prepared. All we need to do is start the incantation."

* * *

In another country, in the heart of Fuyuki, Japan, two girls were awaiting their own summoning. Rin Tohsaka, future head of the Tohsaka lineage, stood in front of the door. For the last ten years, she had been training for this moment. She had to endure grueling surgeries to give her even better circuits and a stronger body. While she was already an exceptional mage, Kirei had insisted on it.

He had gone as far as to make sure she had as little pain killers as possible. He had made it quite clear that pain was something a mage needed to experience. Why, he even sat there with her to watch her go through with it. He always seemed satisfied at the end, so she must have done well.

Holding her hand, was none other than her childhood friend Kotone. In fact, she was her only friend. No one else would bother her with anything nor she would for them. Kotone was different. She was special. She was the only non-magi who knew of the magical world since she had explored it with her. Now she was going to embark on this adventure too.

"Rin," Kotone shivered, "I'm scared."

Rin gripped her hand tighter, "Don't you worry, I'll keep you safe. Just like I did all those years ago. I won't let you be taken away from me."

Kotone smiled, even if it was shaky. "Thank you." She held a hand to her necklace. It was something made for her to keep up with the servant costs since she wasn't a true magus. Then they opened the door.

Inside was her mother and Kirei Kotomine waiting for them. He was in a wheelchair as he never could recover from all of his injuries. Nor would he take prosthetics. Not that she could blame him. As many magus did, Rin didn't care to keep up with technology. Magic was obviously superior.

"Ah, it's good to see you're here." Kirei smiled at them and beckoned them forth, "Come. We have to summon your servants."

Aoi smiled at her daughter, "Good luck."

"Now I know you may think it is a bit early to summon your servant," Kirei explained as he got the girls into place, "But I think it's for the best. You'll have more time to get to know your servants and explore their capabilities."

Rin nodded, "Understood. Now Kotone, follow my lead."

* * *

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

_Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor's surname) be the ancestor*_

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_I hereby declare._

_Your body shall serve under me._

_My fate shall be your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

_If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

_An oath shall be sworn here!_

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

_Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

_Protector of the Holy Balance!_

* * *

Before their eyes, three servants stood before them. El-Melloi felt the familiar thrill of success as he watched the three servants stand up straight and proud. He was in another war. This was the moment when that truly hit him. He could feel his servant pull at his energy, but thankfully he had enough saved up to keep up with the servant.

Before Luvia stood a handsome but cocky looking young man. He had silver hair which was immaculately combed down, with piercing red eyes. He wore a dark blue uniform and given the style, it was one of World War 2 Germany.

Before Gray stood a young lad, seemingly of Gray's age. He had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were mostly blue with some armor like black segments here or there, including black boots. He had a blue cape and his midriff was exposed.

Lastly, there was his servant. She was a young, beautiful woman. Her face was alight with joy as her long brown hair fell down her back and sides of her face to frame it just wonderfully. She worse something of a mix of a school girl's outfit and a kimono. It was white in color with her skirt being brown. She had a gold and black headpiece with two 'antenna' sticking out the sides.

"Ohohohoho," Luvia's servant laughed, "It seems that you have summoned the awesome Avenger! Please keep up because I'm about to blitzkrieg our enemies into the dirt."

"I am servant Gunner," Gray's servant bowed his head, "I hope I can be of assistance in this war."

"And I," El-Melloi's servant twirled before striking an epic pose, "Am servant Rider! I will blast away my Admirals enemies with my Burning Love!"

"It is an honor to have-" El-Melloi made to start.

"Admiral~' Rider screamed in joy as she rushed forward and slammed into him. She rubbed her cheek against his, making kissing noises as she did so.

"Gah!" El-Melloi squirmed underneath her. He was not used to having girls be this affectionate towards him. Even Archer hadn't done this before, "Help me!"

"You're on your own," Luvia chuckled, as Gray fussed over her master's predicament.

* * *

Two servants stood before Rin and Kotone.

In front of Rin stood her own servant. She honestly fit the bill of female cowgirl fetale. Her clothes were a mixture of blacks, whites and browns. She wore fingerless gloves with black painted nails. She tilted her black cowboy hat to stare up at her, her red eyes piercing into her being. She had long white hair and a neat red tie in the front. A tattoo of some sort was on her left arm while a guard of some sort was on her right.

"Servant Archer," she had a bit of a country twang to her voice, "Seems you're going to be my master in this here rodeo."

Kotone's servant was so much different. While Rin's was a young woman, Kotone's was an old, grizzled man. His silvery gray hair from age was cut clean and short like a standard soldier. His gear seemed to be a mixture of medieval armor and standard modern soldier gear. He had a large overcoat. A cigar was in the corner of his mouth. He moved it away.

"Servant Defender," his gruff voice spoke to her, "And I'll make this quick. Don't push me, psyker. I'm not a big fan of your kind."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, 'your kind'."

"Easy now," Kirei moved his wheelchair between them. "You are master and servants. You need to learn to get along or else you won't win this war."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh fine."

"Now the war won't start until all of the servants have been summoned," Kirei continued on. "Until that happens, I want you to lay low. Do not let the other masters know you have your servant already. We don't want to show our hand before we're ready. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded, "I understand."

"Such an attentive daughter I have," Aoi hugged her, smiling as she did so. Kotone would never admit to her friend how creepy her mother's smile was. It seemed so… dead. "And such a wonderful servant she has. I'm sure we're going to do wonders in this war."

Rin smiled up at her, "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

He sat alone in the park, looking out and around at the people walking by. Every now and again, people would give him a second glance. How could they not? He was extremely handsome and quite forein looking. They wouldn't admit it either, but his regal stature was something anyone could gravitate towards. Yet there was something hidden in his blazing red eyes. Something quite sinister.

The man simply kept staring as he smiled, "A lot has changed since my era. Not all of it for the better."

The grail had told him all he needed to know about this era. Every little tidbit. Which is why he wanted to check it out for himself. For days he wondered, using the grail to replenish and the gifted body to experience what this life had to offer. None of it impressed him. None of it moved him. It made him sick to see how weak and pathetic humanity was these days.

In that time, he had also taken upon himself to help the 'war' out to see how it would continue. He wanted it to be exciting. Anything to alleviate this sense of agitation he so felt towards everything around him. It's why he made it so it would be easier to summon or keep servants active around here. He couldn't just have them disappear after all.

"I hope you entertain me, servants." He stood up to leave, "Or else I shall have to do the proper thing and burn this all to ash and begin anew." He brushed aside his golden hair and straightened his golden attire. Servant Ruler had a lot on his plate after all.

* * *

**And thus the servants are starting to be summoned. I'm going to do my best to get some slice of life in between summonings and before the war actually starts. I want to give some time to the servants and masters and the Emiya household as a whole. So expect a bit of a slice of life feel for a while as the servants all make their appearances and the masters come up with ways to live with them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see you next time. As well, don't forget to comment. They are always appreciated and I might start answering some as the story goes on. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bazett Fraga McRemitz was a hunter. She hunted magi and non-magi alike and had taken an uncountable amount of lives during her life. It didn't bother her. Not one bit, since they were just people she didn't know. Her duty as well compelled her to act in accordance of the Association. Of course, none of it excited her.

What did excite her was this Holy Grail War. She would never say this out loud. It was not professional as well to do so. As well, if she did she'd have to explain the reason why she wanted to join. That simply wouldn't do. It would be far too embarrassing as her wish was to bring back her childhood hero. She was of Irish descent so of course she looked up to the hero Cu Chulainn. Reading about his history and the tragedy that befell him made her want to bring him back to give him a proper life.

So when she realized she was going to be a master in the Holy Grail War, she had been delighted. Working with an esteemed like Lord El-Melloi was a bonus. It would make things easier. However, she knew she'd do things more so on her own. She didn't want them getting in her way after all. Still, with his help she was sure to summon her idol.

Yet as she walked towards her room after summoning her servant, she was anything but pleased. As she marched towards El-Melloi to give him a piece of her mind, as no doubt he was behind this somehow, her servant followed behind. She was a young woman about her age but taller. Her long blonde hair was kept in a fancy ponytail. She wore medieval, gray armor over the top of her body to her hips with golden highlights. The armor ended in a skirt with red cloth. Her legs were armored as well with a darker gray color and darker golden highlights. A red and orange trimmed cape spewed behind her. Her left arm was much more heavily armored as its dark blue color stuck out more as did the draconic skull on it.

She had summoned Lancer of the fifth Holy Grail War and she was pissed. She was not at all Cu Chulainn. The Irish Hero of lore.

"Master," Lancer spoke up, "You have not spoken a word to me since we completed the contract. Have I done something to upset you?"

Bazett stopped and let out a sigh. She shook her head, "No, you haven't done anything wrong. I just have to talk with a colleague about the summoning."

Lancer blinked in confusion before she looked herself over, "Did something go wrong? I don't feel anything out of place."

Bazett didn't want to say it out loud, lest she offend her servant. That wouldn't do her well in this war, especially if she did it before it even officially began. "You are fine, Lancer. I just want to go over a few things with a certain Lord."

Lancer bowed her head, "Understood, but I would give a small warning of caution. This place if rife with magic. We mayhaps run into another servant."

Bazett let out a long breath. There was nothing wrong with the Lancer she had gotten. Her stats were pretty good. She seemed competent and strong, even though she didn't recognize her from any legend she knew of. Then again, Lord El-Melloi had said the same of most servants of the previous war, if not all of them. Lancer also seemed willing to listen to her so there wouldn't be any issues in that regard. It was just…

She was not Cu Chulainn, the man she so wished to see. That wouldn't change. Her hands balled up into fists. She would use her wish for him even if he wasn't here. It didn't stop her irritation as she knew she couldn't just switch servants. This wasn't a game.

Before their conversation could continue, the object of her search came running into the hall. He stopped before them and she watched El-Melloi panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I take it you're in the middle of something," Bazett said with a quirked eyebrow.

He simply nodded, "Yes, you could say that. I do however have to be on my way."

Bazett held up a hand to stop him, "I have to talk to you about something."

"It can wait," he made to move around her.

"It can't," her voice was that of steel and made him pause.

"Ad~ Mir~ Al~!" A sing song voice called out in a beautiful tone.

El-Melloi's eyes widened as he rushed around her and hid behind Lancer, "I was never here." He did his best to keep her large imposing body and armor between him and whatever woman was coming.

That's when a beautiful young woman of brown hair came into view. Bazett knew she was of British descent yet she seemed to be wearing a Japanese garment. The woman spread her arms, "Where are you, my Admiral. I want to shower you in my love~"

Bazett blinked a few times in confusion before opening her mouth, "What-|

Lancer was before her with a fierce scowl on her face. She had summoned her lance, "Do not come closer, servant."

The woman huffed and glared at Lancer, "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to love my Admiral but if you want one," she balled her fists and shook them in the air. "I have to tell you that I'm not going down today."

"Stop!" Lord El-Melloi got in between them, "She is my servant. Rider, stand down."

"Right-io, Admiral." Rider gave him a pretty smile and salute.

Lancer's face twisted slightly in confusion, "Master, do you know this other master?"

"He is an ally and will help us in this war," Bazett nodded, "Apparently, that is his servant."

"Which means you two need to start getting along," Lord El-Melloi sighed in relief. "You'll be introduced to the other two servants with us here. A four servant team should be able to roll over most servants in our way, so long as you all learn to work as a team and stay together."

Lancer nodded, "If my master wishes it, I shall follow. Just know that I shall slay any that stand in the way of my master's victory, be they friend or foe."

"Duly noted," Lord El-Melloi nodded before he yelped.

He had been thrown into the air and caught by Rider, who rubbed her cheek against his affectionately. "I'm so glad you're my admiral. You're so smart and diplomatic."

Bazett just idly watched the Lord try and get out of his servant's hold, but to no avail. It would seem that her time in this war would not be at typical one. No matter. So long as she won it, she would be content.

* * *

Atrum Galliasta was very much content in the knowledge that he was summoning Medea in the Caster class. A powerful sorceror from the Age of Gods. Surely, this would give him a surefire path to victory. It helped that he was as intelligent as he was handsome, so he would keep her in his sights at all times. She was the Witch of Betrayal after all. He was not going to be taken out of the war by his own servant. That would be embarrassing.

Of course, when the servant finally showed up, Atrum frowned. Before him wasn't what he was expecting. She looked nothing like the Medea he envisioned or had heard about in the tales. First of all, she was rather tall and gaunt but had an otherworldly beauty to her. She seemed to be in control of the room without saying anything given her sharp gaze. Her yellowish eyes game him quite the fright.

Her skin was a strange color as well, being that of a sickly green. She was garbed in a black cloak with purple interior colors with some red at the bottom. Atop her head, covering her hair, was a headdress that looked like two curved black horns. The headdress covered the side of her head and moved down to cover her neck as well. In her hands was a scepter of some kind, almost as tall as she was with a glowing light green ball at the end.

"I take it you are my summoner?" Caster spoke with a rich sounding voice as though she was royalty.

"I am," Atrum nodded, "And you are Medea?"

Caster sneered as she heard that, "Do not confuse me with a mortal witch. I am of the fae and I shall be treated as such, human."

Atrum knew from that tone alone that she would be a handful. Of course, he had his command seals. He could push her around if he wanted. She was his servant. His property. He owned her so he could do whatever he wanted with her. He'd have to remind her of that later. At the very least, she wouldn't have a myth to betray him.

Caster briskly walked past him, "I shall look around to see what your abode offers me to work with. I doubt it can be."

"Ohohoho," Atrum laughed as he caught up, "I'm sure you'll be quite pleased to see what I have in store to show you. As I am quite rich and influential, I-"

"On second thought," Caster stopped in her tracks, "Perhaps I'm being a bit too hasty. Yes, I think it's best if I straighten out my living quarters first. Someone of my stature should not be living in a terrible abode."

"Then what of-"

Caster summoned a raven to her and let it land on her hand, "He shall go with you and report back to me."

"A raven?"

Caster narrowed her eyes, "You will treat him as you would any guest, summoner." With that, she let the raven fly around Atrum's head as she went upstairs.

Atrum sighed. Even if she wasn't the Witch of Betrayal, he was going to have his hands full. Thank goodness she seems rather strong. He could use that.

* * *

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia was a patient man. He had lost a Holy Grail War in the past but that was fine. He couldn't participate in the fourth war. That was fine as well. Fortune favored those who waited. He had waited. Years had he waited for the right moment to strike. To show the Mage Association that he was not to be trifled with. To gain immortality.

He would have it now. He would win the grail and become all that and more. He would be that of a god. He would know everything in reality and be able to shape it to his will. Oh yes, he would never die. He would finally obtain the immortality he so deserved. So when he found himself as a master in the fifth war, he was ecstatic. Now was his chance to undo the mistake he made decades ago.

The only disadvantage was that only one other member of his family had been chosen as a master. He had once pondered using seven of his family to fight a war, but one would do. He was thankful it was Fiore. She was the most competent of the family members he had. Strong and intelligent. The only downside was that she had a bit of a conscious. He could deal with that. Well that and she was in a wheelchair but she had made some improvements to make the most of that.

So with much pleasure, he and Fiore had conducted their summons and… they weren't exactly what they had planned.

Before him was a man of pure darkness. He couldn't see his face as it was held within a silver helmet but his green eyes glowed brightly. He wore silver boots, pauldrons and around his waist, which had a skull clip at the top. His silver gauntlets seemed to end in a flurry of spectral silver. As was his long purple hair that looked more akin to ghostly fire. There was just something about him that screamed power and death.

Before Fiore was someone who was definitely 'human'. He wore a black hoodie with a large zipper at the front. His black gloved hands constricted tightly as he looked around with his golden eyes. His long blue hair seemed well kept and he had an X like scar between his eyes, though the scar travelled a bit more on his ride side.

"I am servant Fallen," Darnic's ghostly servant took a knee and bowed, "I unlive to serve my master."

"I am servant Faker," Fiore's servant spoke un-passionately, "Are you my master?"

Fiore nodded, "That I am."

"Then I am content," Faker said with a bowed head.

Darnic grinned, "Fiore, look before you. This is our key to victory. Our servants will guide us to the Grail and no one will stop us."

"Yes grandfather," Fiore smiled up at him, pleased to know that she was doing well so far.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Glad to see you all again. I was planning on showing a bit of the Emiya household but I decided to show a few more summonings first. Since these happened weeks before Shirou got involved, as would his new family now in this canon, I thought it was acceptable to do so. They'll show up soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are always welcome and are really helpful. Until next time, take care. **


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Artoria Pendragon could feel happy about in the modern age it was that there wasn't much in the way of competition when it came to martial training. Oh yes, there were still dojos about but they weren't too common these days and had little turn out. Apparently, she had been able to impress enough people for others to take notice of her own school. So now she was watching over fifty or so students at a time as they practiced with their wooden swords.

Artoria slightly adjusted her shirt. She was not used to being this size. It would seem the mud had allowed her to grow naturally with magic hindering her body. She was slightly happy when she found out. Ever since taking up Excalibur, she had been trapped in a teenager's body. It wasn't something she overall hated, but sometimes the slightest bit of jealousy cropped up when she looked at other ladies. Now though?

She was rather tall. Her build had become curvy as well, filling out in all the places most men and some women loved. That went especially so for her chest. Her well endowed figure was the envy of many women. It didn't bother her too much but she could tell that some of the students she had hadn't come simply to train given their stares. Of course, she did her best to beat them down into submission when they tried anything.

Taiga made a game of it. Oh Artoria was sure she didn't swing that way, but the young teacher loved to take any opportunity to spar so she would mess with her any way she could. She was tempted to lock her door when she showered and such but doors weren't exactly useful with the occupants of her house anyways.

Artoria stood up and immediately everyone's attention was on her. She eyed everyone as they stood in their battle poses before stepping over to stop in front of the closest line of disciples, "You need to work on positioning your feet. They are uneven."

"Y-Yes, sensei." The student gulped and nodded.

Artoria walked three to the right and leaned her head to the side, "You three, fix your grips. One good strike and they would be sent flying on a battlefield."

"Yes sensei." Was the immediate answer.

Artoria huffed, "Honestly, some of you make me question my teaching methods."

"You're doing great sensei," was the class's answer.

"Then next time you arrive," Artoria said as she gestured to the door, "Give it your all instead of half assing it. Dismissed."

Artoria watched them all leave before sighing. While she did not doubt the sincerity of their attempts, and there were some stars among them, she knew none of them would truly take it to the heart. This was not the age of chivalry. You could not solve problems with swords and other personal weapons. Everything was about guns and bombs and what have you. Hers was a dying art. Relegated only to novelty. It was honestly a heart breaking bit of information she had to face as she lived throughout these past ten years. It's why her business had taken its time to take off. She would do her best to at least give some of her pupils the awe inspiring art and hope they pass it onto their child.

Yet one day, even that would fade. Like her and her legend. Which she was fine with to an extent. It was tiring to see movie after movie. Show after show tell her story and watch how it all play out wrong. It was annoying how most of them were played by such boring actors and performances in her opinion. Then again, she was actually King Arthur. Who would know better how they would act then the person themselves.

So even if it faded, at least she would keep the spark alive that much longer. As well, she could only hope that some of her students would use her teachings one day for real combat. That would be enough for her. She turned to gather her things before stopping. Her breasts started to bounce as though something was pushing up against them. She sighed.

"Zora," Artoria's eye twitched, "What have I said about doing that?"

Zora materialized before her before smirking. She was what could only be described as a bipedal, black and red kitsune. She, like Artoria, were the only servant survivors of the previous Holy Grail War. It's why they kept together, to make sure that they were alright and that the magus didn't find out about either. "But they're so big~ And the bouncing is so hypnotic."

Artoria slapped her claws away, "Stop that and change into your human form. You could be seen."

"I know. I know." Zora, the former Assassin pokemon, shifted into a curvy redhead woman. The illusion was masterful. "I still don't get why you are so uptight about it. If I had those knockers, I'd happily show them off to the world."

"I would never-"

"Bunny girl."

"Tch," Artoria scowled and her left eye twitched. It was true she had to make use of a bunny girl outfit for her second job. Zora was a performer and opened up a house for such things for entertainment. Artoria was the lovely assistant in some shows and she had that costume. While she personally didn't mind it, she secretly loved it, but it just annoyed her how Zora took such an opportunity to put her in it in a public place. "Moving on, who is with-"

"Oh you know Shirou and Illya are old enough to take care of themselves at home," Zora rolled her eyes. "And just to assuage your worry, Taiga was on her way to look after them when I left. So quit worrying so much, okay?"

Artoria frowned, "You make it sound as if I'm not going to go home this instance. I should check up on them."

"Nope," Zora grabbed her hand and moved her along, "I'm your wife and we're going to have a day out."

"We are just friends," Artoria scowled and shook her free hand, "You just had to mess up with the papers and such didn't you?"

Zora cackled evily, "Oh no, my plan to monopolize the time of a drop dead gorgeous woman has been found out. Can't have competition though."

"You don't even swing that way."

"I think our cuddle sessions say otherwise." Zora chuckled. Oh she did prefer guys, her son's existence in the previous world was evidence enough of that. It didn't hurt to have a little fun the other way though.

"Th-that's just because your fur is nice!" Artoria blushed and then scowled again as Zora laughed. She didn't continue that line of conversation. Zora always did love messing with her. It was nice to have a friend like that but it was frustrating at the same time.

"Whatever you say~" Zora moved to push her back forward. "Now onwards to the mall. I really need to get more hair care products. Taking care of this amazing fur is killer."

* * *

Taiga hummed as she made her way to the Pendragon household. Zora had called her over to watch the duo. She knew Shirou and Illya were old enough to take care of themselves, but she didn't voice that out loud. Artoria was just so persistent and overprotective. Lovely things to see in a parent, but sheesh can she be scary when someone pushes her kids. That woman was a monster with a sword and that was coming from someone who was a monster with a sword herself.

That and Taiga was a mooch. She happily lived off of the food of the Pendragon household. As it turned out, their kids were master chefs. Probably to make up for their parents horrendous cooking attempts and their massive appetites. She wouldn't blame them for getting good for either reasons and she loved to reap the benefits.

As she salivated over what they would make for her today, she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry. Wasn't watching where…" Taiga's eyes widened as she took in a rather handsome blond haired man. His shirt was slightly open at the top so she could see some of his muscular chest. He made her want to salivate for a whole nother reason.

The man smiled down at her, "Think nothing of it. I was hoping to meet a stunning woman like you today."

"St-Stunning?" Taiga's blush only grew at that comment. She wasn't used to having male attention. She giggled and turned away, putting a hand on her cheek. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only ones that catch my eye," the man chuckled before he pulled out three bracelets. They were made of seven blue gems each, "If you would, woman, would you like a bracelet?"

Taiga's blush went away that instant and she thrust a finger into his face and gestured wildly, "I knew it was too good to be true! Never trust a salesman! Well buddy, I'm not going to fall for a handsome face and buy whatever you sell. I have standards. Besides, those bracelets obviously fake. I should know since I've bought a lot of fake stuff before but not this time. I will not-"

"It's free."

The bracelets were in her hand in an instance. She blushed and rubbed them against her cheek, "I just love them~ They're just what I wanted. Thank you mister! I can't thank you enough."

The man laughed, "Just give the others to your kids if you will."

"Oh~" Taiga playfully swatted at him, "I'm single. I don't have any kids. I just look after a couple of them for my friends is all."

"A girl like you unmarried? Truly the men of this era are imbeciles," the man patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

Taiga melted at his touch and watched him walk away. Well she mostly watched his butt. Then she skipped on her merry way, loving how today had turned out.

What she didn't know was that the strange man was smirking, "Another three possible masters are going to join the fray soon. I wonder who will strike first."

* * *

Darnic scowled as he walk through the airport of Japan. He had nothing against the nation, but it never sat right with him to leave Romania. That was his home country and it gave him the advantage. The Magus Organization didn't have much power there. The talk of Dead Apostles wasn't just in folk tales so most magus left it alone. That was fine with him. It allowed him to monopolize the country and turn the areas around his family's ancestral home into an impregnable fortress.

Here? He was in enemy territory. While there weren't a lot of magus in Japan either, the ones that were here were very good at striking when you least expect it. As well as being the centerpoint of most Holy Grail Wars, it meant that the magus world would have their eyes set here. He was thankful he was not a foolish man so he could quickly find out the best way to make good use of the terrain before the fighting started.

He glanced at Fiore who was beside him. He was thankful she had been chosen as well. Since their servants were in astral form, another set of eyes was always welcome. Her chair was also self moving, since she just had to fiddle with a little handle on the right side of the armrest to move it along. He didn't want to spend time pushing it. She was family and competent, but he had no real feelings for her. No true magus should. It was all for themselves and he would take the grail for himself by the end of this game. That he swore.

"Uncle," Fiore spoke up, "Do you think it was wise to take such a public airplane? It put a lot of people in danger if another magus would try and attack us there."

And there was also her annoying conscious to worry about.

"Do not fret about such things," Darnic said, "It would be too conspicuous to try such an act. No, they will wait until the rest of the masters are ready. They wouldn't want to risk having the plan fail and a servant kill them before the war has even begun."

Fiore nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I understand, uncle."

Darnic turned his gaze away from her before he stopped. Fiore stopped and looked up at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"We have company," was his reply.

Indeed, before them was none other than Caren Hortensia. An Executor of the church. She was wearing a simple black and white priestess robe and had long white hair. Her eyes were cold and calculating as they stared down the two masters. "Hello, members of the Yggdmillennia family. Fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed," Darnic replied with a neutral tone. "If you will excuse us, we'll be on our way."

Caren held up her hand, "No, I think not. Before you start worrying, I just wanted to check up on some of the more… untrustworthy masters."

"I can assure you," Darnic narrowed his eyes, "We are quite trustworthy. We will conduct ourselves with grace and honor during this Holy Grail War."

"That much I doubt," Caren said simply as if talking about the weather, which irked him greatly. "You and the Magus Association don't get along at all. I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to cheat the system in this war."

"I hardly think that's possible since it's a free for all with little to no rules," Darnic snorted.

"It matters since the Church doesn't want things to go haywire like the last Holy Grail War," Caren said sternly. "The antics of some of the servants was close enough to giving away the magus in hiding that the fallout would have been extreme. The Church will not allow that to happen. So they sent me to make sure that you magus play nice and observe this war."

"I believe that's already being taken care of by your father," Darnic quirked an eyebrow. "Or is he insufficient?"

Caren huffed and waved off the comment, "He failed to reel in the last war. The Church wanted another member to keep things tidy and luckily for them," she held up her hand with command seals, "they had me. My servant is powerful enough to destroy any in this war so please play nice." Her smile was unnerving and sent chills down his spine.

"Oh we will," Fiore smiled which was honestly the exact opposite. It was like a peaceful sunny day and made you feel right at home. "Thank you for your concern. We promise not to go overboard during this Holy Grail War."

"Very well," Caren said before turning and walking off. "Just make sure you do. I'll be watching."

Darnic narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. It would seem that he would need to eliminate not just one overseer in this war. Tricky, but not undoable.

* * *

**Hello everyone and happy to see you again. I know this chapter doesn't have another servant reveal, but trust me more servants are on the way. I just wanted to do some more character stuff. Prepare to see Illya and Shirou come next chapter. Also, I've already made a list of the servants so I don't need suggestions on summons. Hope you enjoy the ones listed and until next time, Take care and I can't wait to read your comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

Shirou Pendragon wasn't a man who favored competitions. Oh sure, he loved finding and sparring now and again. A worthy opponent to match his blade or bow with was something he always looked forward to. The problem was that, in his mind, he was too good. So good that he would overshadow his compatriots. Those were honestly petty thoughts. The archery team needed him, but the school would only ever talk about him when the archery team came up in conversation. How he was so good at it or his looks. No one ever talked about anyone else in the sport and that bothered him.

Like, for example, Ayako Mitsuzuri. She was a big reason why he was still part of the archery team. Strong. Capable. Rather pretty, she knew how to twist him to continue fighting alongside the other archers. An arrow hit bullseye and she smiled at him. He blushed slightly and smiled back. She was great and deserved a lot of credit.

A harrumph on his other side did a good job of reminding him they weren't alone. He turned to see Sakura, his childhood friend, huffing and hitting the bullseye as well. She glared over at Ayako.

"It's not that hard," Sakura said.

Ayako narrowed her eyes in a challenging way. Shirou wasn't sure why they seemed to fight a lot but he didn't get in their way when they did. They were still friends and got along. It's just they were really competitive.

"Oh please girls," another feminine voice called out, "You're both pretty!"

Shirou glanced over at his older sister, although you wouldn't be able to tell at a glance. Illya Pendragon had long white hair and red eyes like her mother. She was an ethereal beauty and the talk of the school whenever she showed up. However, she was rather short. She had been able to grow taller with some magical aid, she still looked like a young teen with her build at the age of eighteen.

Ayako snorted, "I already know that. Geez Illya, let us have a bit of competition without butting in."

Illya rolled her eyes as she walked up to the group, "Yeah, but sometimes it just gets annoying. I know you both want to get into Shirou's pants-"

"No we don't!" Ayako and Sakura shouted, red in the face.

Illya just laughed and pointed at their faces, "Your faces say otherwise, ha!"

Shirou sighed as he watched the trio argue. He was thankful to have a loving sister and two good friends. Perhaps he should look into getting more guy friends aside from Issei. He'd never voice that out loud of course and, well, it was actually nice to be surrounded by beautiful women.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. For within one of the nearby rooms, two individuals sat and watched the events of Shirou's day with rapt attention. Before two school girls, a small familiar creature played the events going on a screen. They couldn't exactly watch in person. That would just make everything awkward and one of these girls was very keen on keeping her distance from any of them.

Rin Tohsaka idly watched Shirou and the others perform. She honestly didn't care about Archery. You just fired arrows into targets. Nothing fun about that. It wasn't nearly as interesting as magic could possibly be, yet she found herself watching it nearly every day. Of course, she did so to keep an eye on Sakura Matou. As the youngest member of an 'allied' clan, she was a candidate for receiving a servant in the next Holy Grail War. As such, she had to keep track of her skills and movements. She would not be caught flat footed by someone like her.

Beside her was her trusted friend, Kotone. She was basically the only person Rin could trust so she shared everything with her. She was always there for her and she needed that. To be honest, Rin couldn't imagine a life without her best friend.

"So it would seem that Sakura's skills are improving," Rin idly noted.

"Yes," Kotone nodded, "She's become great with a bow thanks to Shirou."

"Indeed," Rin narrowed her eyes, "What do you think of Shirou?"

"He is quite nice and helpful," Kotone smiled, "He'll go out of his way to fix anything for anyone. He's said to be too selfless for his own good."

"So you think he's just helping Sakura out of the goodness of her heart?"

Kotone frowned and looked at her friend, "You make it sound like he's preparing her for the Holy Grail War."

"He could be," Rin rubbed her chin in thought, "Whether on purpose or he's being used by the Matou girl."

"Sakura doesn't seem like the type to use anyone," Kotone countered.

Rin glared at her with a sideways glance, "Don't defend her. She's an enemy to be. Mother made sure to drill that into my head growing up and I'm not about to throw her advice away. She's planning something and I will be ready for it. Whether Shirou aids her in the war is up in the air, but I will not disregard any possibility."

Kotone nodded, "Right. At the very least Sakura's not a master yet."

Rin was pleased with that. There were no markings on her hands. While it was possible to hide them, magi knew a few tricks or two to bring anything hiding into the light. Sakura was indeed not a master. Yet. A small part of herself was happy. She didn't want to fight her. Not now. Not ever, but she beat that part of herself back into place. Thinking like that would get her killed. Her mother and mentor had done a good job of explaining that to her growing up. She had to be ruthless. She had to do whatever it took to win, even if it made her sick.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Kotone offered, "I'm sure-"

She was silenced by a glare from Rin, "Kotone, drop it." Rin's voice was dripping with acid.

"But-"

"Ever since you've found out about her being a blood relative to mine," Rin kept going, "You've been pushing me to talk to her. I don't need to talk to her. She's not my sister. She is a potential enemy. So drop it."

Kotone frowned and looked away, "I just wanted to make you happy."

Now that felt like a stab to Rin's heart. If there was one person on the planet she didn't want to see upset, it was Kotone. "W-Well I'm glad that you feel that way. I just… Oh! Stop frowning. It makes me feel bad and you know I hate it when you do stuff like that."

Kotone's eyes widened and her lip quivered, "But I made you upset. I'm a bad person."

Rin put a hand over her heart, "Kotone, that's not true. I think you're a lovely person," she took her hands into her own, causing Kotone to blush. "I couldn't do anything without you, you know that."

"But sometimes I mess up and you get angry with me."

"But I'm never angry at you," Rin pleaded, gazing into Kotone's eyes. "I'm just frustrated with this war is all. It's a lot of stress and controlling a servant is more work then I could have imagined."

Kotone nodded, "My servant is a bit of a handful."

"He doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful woman like you as a master," Rin said, "So don't take me too seriously. You know how I can be about certain subjects."

Kotone nodded, "Alright, I understand."

Rin smiled, "I knew you would~ You are the best friend I could hope for."

Kotone giggled, "No, you are the best friend one could hope for."

Rin moved closer and rubbed her nose playfully against Kotone's, "No, you are the bestest friend one could have."

Kotone nuzzled against her, "No you are."

"No, you~"

"No, you~"

"No, you~"

"No, you~"

And this went on for a while, with a lot more nuzzling and cuddling.

* * *

Unknown to either party, a third party was watching from the shadows. A creature scurried in the dark. If one was unlucky enough to get a good look at it, they could tell it was not of this earth. It was small but deadly. With leathery skin, the creature moved about on four spikey legs. A long tail with two spikes at the end swayed in the air. Its three eyed head was massive compared to the rest of the body, full of sharp pointed teeth. It trilled slightly in an alien tongue and scurried about to get better angles.

From within the church, Kirei Kotomine looked through the eyes of one of his servant's summons. It was pretty unique of a creature. Vile and malicious. Just how he liked it. All of his servant's creations were just like this, with various abilities that would give him an edge in this war. He wouldn't of course tell anyone but the essential people of this. He needed to seem like an impartial figure after all in this conflict.

He smiled as he looked over the young magi of the city, "So young and brimming with life. I wonder what horrors await you in the coming war, my young masters." Oh Kirei just knew they were going to be selected and he couldn't wait to see them fall.

"_I do not understand why we do not take them now," _a chilling voice spoke inside his head. He turned to look at his servant. The servant, Foreigner, was a grotesque being. A large and bulbous body floated in the air with a stretched human face on one end. Several spiked tentacles waved from its sides. Truly, he wasn't of this Earth or any Earth. _"It would be much more efficient to remove any unnecessary competition."_

"We shall wait for them to summon their servants," Kirei spoke as he turned his wheelchair to face his servant. Around him were several large, pulsing pods. He knew there were larger pods elsewhere. All the creation of his servant. Each one carried a creature to serve their needs. "If we kill them now, another master will take their place. It would be hazardous for our plans if we have a number of esteemed mages on our doorstep. It is better to let the foolhardy teenagers fight amongst themselves and die.

"_If that is what you wish," _Foreigner spoke before looking over his creations, _"I will need more material however. We have enough for a small army but one must be careful with some servants."_

"That can be arranged," Kirei nodded. He had many candidates. Now that he was in charge of an orphanage, no one would really miss one or two orphans. Who would suspect the local priest of taking them for his own use? Or better yet, who cares for the people on the street without homes? No one really. He idly played his hand on one of the pods. Yes, these people served a better purpose now.

Kirei could hear someone humming and down the steps came the lovely Aoi Tohsaka. With her were young children, boy and a girl, in shabby looking clothing. His eyes were blank. Ah yes. After the fire that had devastated the city, there were so many orphans and homeless people. He had done his best to 'take care' of them. Which really meant to put them in stasis. Originally, they were meant to power his servant in a traditional sense. However, they now had a new purpose.

"I brought you something to help with your project," Aoi said. "I know how busy you two are but a little extra never hurt."

Kirei smiled, "Thank you, Aoi. We are running low on our stock. Perhaps you could find us some more 'recruits'."

"That is a charming idea," Aoi smiled. "I'll get right on that."

Kirei smiled. Seeing Aoi so sinister like she was actually aroused him. Taking her honestly brought a smile on his face. To think of her submitting to him. It was like spitting on Tokiomi's grave. How wonderful. He snapped his fingers and two creatures scurried into the room.

They were grotesque little things. They had no eyes and had hard shells covered the top part of their body. Four horns, one large and one small on each side, stuck out from the back. Six spindling legs and a sturdy tail were all the creature had outside of a small, jagged tooth filled maw.

"Take them," was Kirei's orders.

The creatures sprung quickly. They pushed the children down and stung them, infecting them with the Chimeran virus. Before anything else could be said, they started to spin a substance around them, cocooning them like the other captives, ready to turn them into a Chimeran soldier to use. They aptly lived up to their names of Spinners. Yes, soon he would have the necessary minions to take the grail and turn the world to his ashen paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

Caster was not at all happy with what she was seeing. She had decided to scope out the place that her master had summoned her in. To get a feel for the area. How else was she supposed to plan her future conquest in this war if she didn't get to know where she was fighting from. A small part of her thought that a master who could summon her was competent. That they would have accommodations that would suit her every need. She deserved only the best after all. A lowly human should know that.

Yet she should have known. He was a human. They could never understand the Fae. To Fae, humans were stupid and slow thinkers. It was true in her time and it seemed they had not changed one bit. Oh well. Once she won this war, she wouldn't have to deal with their idiocy. One such idiocy was the lack of real defenses in this place. Oh sure, there were magical defenses but they were paltry tricks compared to her own spells.

The physical defenses? None to speak of. Little to no active soldiers or mercenaries to fight for him. Not even the homunculi these mages of this era loved to use. None. He was relying on his own skill and hers. Which meant he wanted her to do most if not all of the grunt work. That was unacceptable. She was the greatest Fae of her time. Fae across the land would tremble at the mere mention of her name. Humans? Ha! They had not but a dream to match her power. Her death at the hands of a prince was a fluke. She would not allow such a thing to happen again.

No. This place would not do. She would need to find somewhere else. Somewhere more secure or at the very least more to her liking. Where she could practice her magic easier. A place over a layline or some sort. She needed to find one and quickly. If the other servants started pushing their weight around, she did not like the idea of fighting here. Oh she would probably win but she hated to leave things to chance. As well, she would not allow fools to find a good spot for her. She had used fools once and it had cost her years of searching for one woman.

A crow flew on her shoulder and she smiled, "My dear friend. You are the only one here with the ability to truly think beside myself. I trust you can find me a suitable place to stay."

The crow nodded and spread its wings before taking off. To many, that crow would be like any other. She knew better. It was a familiar of hers. Intelligent and cunning. While it wasn't a fighter, it was very good at getting things done when ordered. Better than her brain dead minions in her previous life. She knew her crow was probably smarter than her human master. So she just had to wait. She knew that it wouldn't take long for it to find somewhere for her to use. Whether her master wanted to move or not wasn't her concern. He would do as she told him.

* * *

Issei smiled as he walked through the hallways, making his way to the school's exit. Today had been a good day. His mentor and idol Souichirou Kuzuki acknowledged him this morning for his grades. Oh that set him on a good path given how much he looked up to the man. He was like a father or big brother to him. Not just that, Ayako seemed to be in a chipper mood as well as Sakura. Both of them even sat beside him at lunch. While he didn't have a crush on them per se, they were rather beautiful and to have such lovely women beside him was a plus.

And on top of that he had check the school board. He had come in first place. Over Rin Tohsaka. Ohohoho, that made him feel fantastic~ Rin could be said to be his rival. He didn't know why… Okay he knew why. She was egotistical and selfish. She always tried to put herself above everyone and say she was perfect. That was a lie and Issei made it his mission to put her in her place.

Today had been one of those days. He wished he had seen her face when she saw the board. It would have been one he saved forever. For now he would be content with the frustrated cry he heard as he left. He had gone into the restroom to laugh about it right afterwards.

Right now he was heading to his locker. Opening it, he frowned. Inside was all of his stuff, yes, but there was more. A letter and two necklaces. Both of which had a red jewel on them. He took the letter and opened it.

_/Dear Issei,_

_Strange days are approaching and I want you to have these. They will protect you. Guard them with your life. If you don't, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish, mongrel. Be honored I spared you the time to write this. I really dislike lowering myself to these levels but you are worthy of at least some attention. So take care of them and give the other to your mentor, Kuzuki. I will know if you have disobeyed me./_

That was it. That was all the letter said. Issei just shrugged and pocketed the letter, putting the necklaces in his backpack. No doubt it was some sort of love confession but he wasn't one to worry about such things. Then again, given the day he was having, no doubt it meant he was going to meet the prettiest girl in school and fall in love as he made his way home.

"ISSEI!" A familiar voice shrieked, filling the air with murderous intent.

Ah, the exact opposite was approaching him. Splendid.

Rin turned the corner with her ever trusty lack, Kotone, close behind. She stopped less than a metre in front of him, snarling like a beast. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I what?" He quirked an eyebrow, knowing what she was talking about.

"How dare you get ahead of me," Rin pointed an accusing finger at him, "You must have bribed Kuzuki to give you better grades. I have to say that's a low for you, Issei."

Issei snorted, "Of course your feeble mind can't comprehend someone being better than you. I hope one day you can work past your obvious failings and grow as a person. Probably won't happen any time soon, but one can hope."

"Why you…" Rin shook her fist as she stomped her foot, "Why should I listen to a man who's the least popular guy in school." She grinned, "You can't even get a girlfriend, but that's not surprising. No girl would ever find you appealing." She put her hand in front of her face and laughed, which sounded like 'ohohoho'.

"I can't help but wonder why you keep bring that up," Issei crossed his arms and smirked, "Are you secretly pining for me?"

"Eh?" Rin pulled back, blushing slightly. Unbeknownst to either of them, Kotone looked like she wanted to murder Issei for the very thought. "I would never like a loser like you who wimps out in the gym."

"I do not wimp out!" Issei's eye twitched before he calmed himself, "Besides, you've missed your chance." He patted his coat, "I've got a confession letter."

"Impossible," Rin pointed at his face, "Who wants to date a four eyed freak?"

"We're 16," Issei shouted and shook his fist, "Get better insults, you twintailed jerk."

"Oh you're trying to tell me to insult you better, eh?" Rin snarled, "I'll do that but I think your 'date' will do that for me. It's obviously a prank or a girl who's so delusional, she'll drive you up a wall on your first date."

"I'll show you," Issei moved forward as did Rin till their foreheads touched, glaring into each other's eyes with hate. "I'll be as successful on this date as I am on the board today."

"Fat chance," Rin scoffed, "This was a fluke. I'll win the next test week and rub it in your fat nose."

"My nose isn't fat."

"Umm," Kotone looked between them nervously, "Can you stop fighting? It's not exactly proper-"

"Stay out of this," Issei said to her.

"Don't shout at Kotone," Rin snarled and pushed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Issei bowed his head to Kotone, "That was wrong of me. I shouldn't shout at your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend," Rin shouted.

Kotone grumbled angrily about that.

Issei guessed this day took a downhill spiral after this. He couldn't just let this argument die here. He hadn't won after all so they stayed like they usually did and Kotone, bless her heart, tried her best to keep the peace. Failed each time but she tried.

* * *

Travelling by boat was the only way the current Lord El Melloi was going to travel to Japan. He did not trust aeroplanes. He had no fears of flying, given that his previous servant was a dragon rider. It's just that there was so much wrong with the experience. You didn't get to feel the wind in your hair. Just the stiffy air trapped within the confines of some metal. It didn't help that they were liable to explode if another master decided to 'hire' someone to take care of you. He was in a new Grail War. Someone would want him dead for sure.

Yes, Kiritsugu was dead. He knew that very much but that didn't mean others couldn't take their place. Oh they could blow up a boat too. However, you could escape a boat easier than a falling plane. That and his own servant was a shipgirl. It gave an advantage to be out at sea. If a fight broke out, she could bail him out and destroy anyone in this environment with ease. On top of that, Bazett's servant could fly. They had the clear advantage in every aspect.

Gray's servant was a bit of a hassle here though. Dealing mostly with electricity, he wouldn't be that useful in a fight unless the enemy boarded the ship itself. Then he would be good at stalling or tearing apart any foolish master or servant to cross him. Every servant had weakness and it was up to a good master to cover them while utilizing their strengths. El Melloi would not leave anything to chance. Not when he had a grand wish to make come true.

_She was smiling at him in bed, whispering 'I love you'._

Yes, it would become a reality. He would hold her once more and there was not a damn thing anyone could do about it. Altair would be by his side. They'd have a small home where they could raise their kids. He'd teach them his magic. Start a new lineage and do it with her. Every night they would kiss, snuggle, whatever they wanted. He… he just wanted her. The Holy Grail would make that happen.

The door opened up. In walked Gray, who shyly looked at him as she closed the door behind her. Again, she looked so like Saber that he couldn't help but picture it was her walking inside. He flinched slightly, half expecting to be hit by an attack. He didn't let that show but Gray could tell. He sighed when she seemed to draw into herself.

He stood up and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Gray nodded, "I just wanted to come over and make sure you are alright, master."

El Melloi let a small smile come across his face, "I appreciate the concern but I am alright. You should look to yourself. I want you in tip top shape in the coming war."

"I understand."

"You don't," El Melloi said firmly, "Not entirely. This war will be unlike any battle you've fought before. We must be ready for anything."

"Admiral!" Rider kicked open the door and spread out her arms, "I've come to give you my burning love!"

El Melloi's eyes widened in terror and tried to run somewhere. He was not prepared for this. He was caught by the strong arms of Kongou, who rubbed her face against his back.

"Awww," Rider plopped him onto the bed, "My admiral is so anxious. You've probably built up a lot of stress about this war so you're jumping about. Don't you worry a hair on your head," she headpatted him, "I will make sure you are loved and taken cared of."

"That's what I'm worried about," El Melloi muttered, causing Gray to let out a little chuckle.

"And you can help out too, Gray." Rider said, pulling Gray into a one armed hold around her shoulders, "Our admiral needs extra care to ease his burdens."

"Easing master's burdens?" Gray blushed.

El Melloi shivered slightly as he was scared for his life, "Now Rider-"

"You're so lucky to have me, admiral." Rider chuckled, "I'll make sure you're life is full of passion and never have a dull moment again."

El Melloi groaned. This was just what he needed. He'd take anything to get out of this. Anything.

The boat rocked violently. Gray was safe as Rider kept her sturdy. El Melloi wasn't so lucky. He was sent tumbling to the ground. He quickly pushed himself up and shook the small slights of pain away.

"What was that?"

"Master," Gunner came running into the room with a gun in hand, "I saw it."

"Saw what," El Melloi didn't like the sound of this.

"It's a monster," Gunner answered, "Unlike anything we've ever seen. It's attacking the boat. What are your orders?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. can't wait to read your feedback as it really does help motivate me to continue. Until next time, take care and stay safe.**


End file.
